


Unscripted Love Story

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Series: Unscripted Love Story [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: You always knew that you didn’t want to be in a relationship unless you could have one of those movie Romances. You know, one of those epic, endless loves that nobody could quite explain. Knowing that you would never be able to find that, you got comfortable in the idea of being alone, but when you share an instantaneous connection with a costar, everything changes. Will you be able to let go off all your insecurities and fears, and let him in? Will he be willing to let you in?Each chapter is either based off or a nod to a romantic movie, love scene, or love song.Warnings:This will be a Fluffy, mushy-gushy, dramatic, and sometimes angsty and smutty ride.





	1. You Had Me From Hello

“I can do this, I can do this,” you repeated over and over to yourself as you walked into the building.

Acting had been your dream for as long as you could remember, but now that you had booked your first gig acting on a TV show, you weren’t sure if you could do it. You were famous for being the quiet person, the girl who didn’t like anybody paying too much attention to her, or as you always like to think of it, being the unimportant girl. 

You were always going to remember how after that first audition, the one that got you this role, the producer had looked right at you and said, “Get used to the spotlight sweetheart because once the world meets you, your life is never going to be the same.” That was the thing that scared you. Of course you knew that your life would be different, but you had no intention of letting this completely change your life. You didn’t want to be an actor for the spotlight, you wanted to do it to make your un-extraordinary life something more, something that might be able to make a difference for someone else. 

As soon as you walked into the building and onto the set, you were ambushed, by different people, wanting you to go different places, until finally being pushed into a room, full of clothes and make up artists. They tugged on you some more, put you in a different outfit, and did your hair and makeup, before rushing you out the door again.

“Would you like to meet one of your Co-stars?” A lady in a headset questioned, as you entered the hallway.

Everything had been so rushed and confusing up to that moment, that your brain was still trying to catch up, and before you could answer her she had started walking down the hallway. 

“Everyone is extremely busy getting ready, but there’s someone I’m really hoping you can meet,” she continued, as you hurried after her. “If all goes well, we are hoping you and him will get along and end up playing love interests.”

Love interests? You had just gotten this job. You weren’t told anything about that and you didn’t know if they were even going to want you to stay past one season, yet they had a love interest planned for you?

“Okay, I’m sorry, but I am honestly so confused right now,” you said, now right beside her. 

“Oh no don’t worry,” the woman reassured. “First things first, we just want you to meet the cast, and this guy is great, he’s the kind of guy you want to meet on your first day, of your first job.”

“But I don’t...” 

You were beginning to protest when she put her arm around you and started leading you around the corner and onto one the sets, sitting you down in a chair in the corner.

“Wait here y/n I’m going to go see who I can find to welcome you to this crazy world.”

With a swoosh she was gone and you were alone again with your head spinning. You knew this career was going to invoke a lifestyle change, but this was not how you imagined being on a set would feel like at all. 

“Uh, hello? Ex… excuse me,” a stuttering voice asked softly, causing you look up, and find a young man standing in front of you, with two styrofoam cups in hand.

“Look I’m new to all this, and some lady just plopped me down here and left, so if I’m in the way, you’re just going to have to deal with it,” you rambled off, all in one breath.

“I know, I mean I figured,” he replied, stretching out his hand to offer you one of the cups. “It’s just you looked kind of lost, so I figured you might be new.”

As he stood there, hand extended, he gave you a small smile.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t drink coffee.”

Looking down, he pulled his hand back and reached out his other. “It’s a good thing I brought one with water huh?”

As you thought about taking the cup, you couldn’t help but notice his smile and bright blue eyes. Something about those characteristics made him look sweet, and accompanied with the sound of his voice, he had somehow gotten you to feel relaxed. The last thing you were thinking about was a fling with a man and with the small effect he had already seemed to have on you, something told you those looks could easily charm anyone.

Returning the smile, you took the water, just in time for the woman from earlier to return.

“Oh great! I was looking for you Rob. I see you already met the new girl,” she said with a big smile. 

“Rob? You were the guy that everyone wanted me to meet.” 

“I guess so,” he replied with a laugh, this time reaching to shake your hand. “Rob Benedict.”

“Hello Rob, I’m y/n.”


	2. Chapter 2: Say Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rob start to bond

“You’ve really never seen it?”

Setting your elbow on the table, you rested your chin on your hand and let out a sigh. “Yes, Rob I’ve really never seen it.”

The next day you and Rob ended up filming all your scenes together and when your break came, you ended up sitting and having lunch together, which had somehow turned into a conversation about all the movies that you both had and hadn’t seen.

“I can’t believe there are so many movies you haven’t seen,” Rob continued. 

“Well like I said, I lived a very sheltered life.”

The corner of his mouth curled up in a smile, as he let out a chuckle. “You? Sheltered? You definitely don’t strike me as someone who would stand for that.”

Taking a drink from your soda and swallowed it. “You’ve only known me one day, give it time.”

“Well I know one thing is for sure, you are going to see those movies. A movie night is now a requirement.”

“Movie night is a requirement? Really?” you mocked. “What are you going to do tie me to a chair and force me to watch them?”

“No,” he replied with a shrug. “I just figured there would be like take out food and some wine, while we stayed up till one in the morning watching movie after movie.”

“We?” you asked, raising your eyebrow as you eyed him, suspiciously, noticing right away how is demeanor changed. “Did you think with that smile and those blue eyes, you could slip that in there without me noticing?”

“No.. you.. I mean… It just came out that way,” he stuttered, nervously. Looking down, he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “Wait a minute, what did you mean with that smile and blue eyes?”

Smiling, you shook your head. “Look Rob, I’m sure you’re great. Actually I can pretty much tell you’re a really good guy already, but dating is the farthest thing from my mind, and by that I mean I don’t see myself in a relationship any time in the near future.”

“Oh… I mean, I’m not wanting to be in a relationship either. I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear.”

In the two days, well almost two days, that you had known him, you had noticed his tendency to get awkward and nervous very easily, and had to admit you found it to be quite endearing.

Grabbing your stuff, the two of you headed out of the lounge and started walking back towards the set.

“You and I would never be able to date anyway,” he said, as you walked side by side down the hallway. “I could never be with someone who hasn’t seen an iconic movie like Say Anything.”

“Liar, you’ve fallen in love with me already.”

Stopping, he just stood there staring at you, and you started panicking, thinking you had just crossed a line, and made him uncomfortable. 

“You leave a mark on everyone you meet, don’t you y/n?”

Actually it was just the opposite. You were a nobody, just a long lost memory to everyone you met and you were perfectly okay with that.

Later that night, you had taken a shower and slipped into a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants, before plopping down on your sofa to watch TV. Nothing you found seemed to keep your interest and that’s when you thought about that ever growing list of movies you hadn’t seen and also that growling sound coming from your stomach. Apparently Rob hadn’t had that bad of an idea after all. You had just started getting ready to dial the number for this Chinese place you had found on the internet when you heard a knock on your door.

Running over, you opened the door and found Rob standing there, a bag of take out food dangling from his hand.

“Robert Patrick Benedict, are you stalking me now?” you asked with a sly smile, as you crossed your arms.

“I was bored,” he said, looking down. You had to imagine this was him trying his best to give you puppy dog eyes, and you couldn’t help but giggle. “Besides, once I got home I realized the movies and take out food wasn’t that bad of idea, and someone has to make sure you don’t stay sheltered right?”

“I can’t argue with that,” you said, stepping aside and motioning for him to come in.

Making your way over to the couch, he pulled two bottles of beer out of the sack before emptying the rest of the contents out onto your end table, while you turned your TV over to Say Anything, that was paused and ready to go.

“What’s this? Were you actually planning on watching it tonight?”

“Yep,” you replied with a nod. “I was even going to order Chinese food, so make no mistake, I only let you in because I was hungry.”

“Oh well that’s nice, here I was getting my hopes up that we were becoming friends, and you just wanted food.”

You let out a laugh. “You don’t know me well enough yet to decide anyway Benedict.”

The rest of the night was spent in complete silence, as you watched the movie, and dug into the Chinese food, but every once in a while, you would find yourself looking over at him and thinking about how completely comfortable you were. Normally when you met someone, you kept yourself guarded, and wouldn’t even think about the possibility of letting a friendship begin until you had known them for a long time, but with him, it seemed to be a completely different situation.


	3. Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this something more than bonding?

Every night that week Rob had come over for take out food and a movie, and just like the nights before, he would knock on your door, before coming in and laying down a picnic while you got the movie started. The setting never changed, but there were small details in between that did, like how it seemed he had ditched the two beers for a bottle of red wine.

“Wow, aren’t we fancy tonight,” you teased as you sat down on the floor next to him. “Don’t you think red wine makes things kind of romantic?”

Shaking his head, he poured wine into two plastic cups and handed you one. “It just baffles me, how we both agreed on no dating before hand, but yet here you are worried about everything. Even a bottle of wine.”

He was right. You had both said that you weren’t looking for a relationship, but still, every night the movie you watched would spark a conversation and that ended with you reiterating how you did not want to be in a relationship. Apparently, like he pointed out, so did the bottle of wine.

“Look all I’m saying is that I can understand how hard it might be for you to not fall for me,” you replied, trying to lighten the mood, and succeeding, by the smile you saw forming on his face.

“I bought the wine because you don’t like beer y/n,” he continued. “Every night I’ve brought beer and though you try to drink it I can tell you don’t like it, and by the time I leave you’ve only drank half of it.”

“Well, well Mr. Benedict, look at you being all attentive and boyfriend material, I might just have to scoop you up so no one else can.”

Turning, he began rummaging through the sacks of food, and you found yourself watching his every movement. In the week that you had known him you were surprised with the calming effect he seemed to have on you, and it also surprised you that you had already gotten to see how considerate he was.

“Y/n?” he asked softly, turning back to look you. “Do you mind me asking why you are so against being in a relationship? I mean you say you don’t see dating anyone in your near future, but you never say why?”

“Why do you say you don’t want to be in a relationship?” you retorted.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be in a relationship, because I do. I guess I just don’t want to date a random person. I want to find a special person to love and have them love me, but I just don’t want to risk ending up like my dad.”

Dropping his head he got back to work loading food onto your plates and this sudden urge to open up to him surged through you.

“Me too. I mean it’s true I don’t see myself in a relationship, but that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t like to be in one. I just don’t want to let someone in my life like that if I don’t have a guarantee that it’s going to be extraordinary. That it’s going to be one of those endless loves that you fight for.”

Tilting his head, he studied you for a moment before continuing. “Did you just quote a scene from An Endless Love?”

“Maaybe...” you replied. “Hey, it’s not my fault someone used what I’m feeling to make a movie.” 

With a smile and a chuckle, he got up and went to put in the movie, while you once again, couldn’t take your eyes off of him. The part of you that always remains leery of people’s true intentions was saying he was just another guy trying to get laid, but there was a bigger part of you that thought otherwise. 

After slipping the movie into the DVD player, he walked back over taking his spot on the floor. “So I was thinking maybe tomorrow since we don’t work we can actually go out and see a new movie.”

He must of seen the look on your face, because before you could even think of a joke, he continued. 

“What? Don’t tell me friends don’t go to the movies anymore,” he said with a devilish grin.

Rolling your eyes, you let out a breath with a dramatic sigh. “Oh alright but if you think we are going to make out, you’re sadly mistaken.”

It wasn’t until you were sitting there in silence watching the movie that it had hit you. Earlier you had opened up to him, and now you just seemed to keep letting him get closer to you. The funny part was, it was happening and you weren’t even giving it another thought, like something had already been decided.


	4. I Think I'm Falling For Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob starts to realize there might be something more going on.

Rob’s POV

Nerves? Why was he nervous? If he were being honest, he had this unexplainable, nerve racking feeling everyday when he would arrive at work and every night as he stood outside y/n’s apartment. At first he thought it was just another “Rob being Rob” moment, but now that the feeling had returned just as he was about to go meet her for their night out at the movies he realized what it was. It was her. Y/n was making him feel like this. 

Looking down at his watch, he noticed the time. It was early, about an hour too early, but grabbing his keys, he headed out of his apartment. What was he doing? Why was he acting like this? They were friends, just hanging out, the idea of a relationship never being out on the table, so why was he acting like this? 

Truth be told he was still reeling from the fact, that he had brought up that stuff about not being like his dad. When y/n had asked him about why he didn’t want to date, he had known she wasn’t looking for a heartfelt response like that, and that was a subject he didn’t even like to talk about, but for whatever reason he just blurted it out.

All of these thoughts blurred together in his head and before he knew it he was standing in front of y/n’s door, heart racing and pounding in his ears. Shaking his head he tried to walk away but with feet still planted he started going over what he could say to her, what he could tell her to make the fact that he had showed up to her door an hour early seem less strange.

“Y/n,” he said to himself. “I want to date you.”

Scolding himself, he shook his head. He didn’t know how to be a good man or how to show this amazing, beautiful woman the love she deserves. Love?

“Dammit Robbie, no!” he scolded himself again, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is everything okay out here?”

Looking up, his eyes widened, as he found y/n standing in the doorway.

“You…. I… How long have you been standing there?” he stuttered nervously.

“Well as I came walking out of my bedroom, I heard “Dammit Robbie, No!” Now I personally found the fact that when you talk to yourself you call your yourself Robbie adorable, but I reiterate are you okay out here?”

Seeing that half, devilish grin on her face and the brightness in her blue eyes, it was like all brain function ceased to exist. He didn’t have an explanation, but something had changed from that first moment he had saw her. It was like he had just known that he wanted to be with her, like he knew that she was special and beautiful, and just simply everything to him. Before he knew it, he was walking over to her and every moment spent with her since the same thing applied. Even with the part of him that said he couldn’t trust loving someone, he never once thought about stopping.

“Robbie do you want to come in?” she asked, snapping him back into reality. 

Nodding he walked past her and she shut the door behind them.

“Oh and I’m definitely going to be calling you Robbie all the time now,” she added with a giggle. “It kind of sounds adorable, and it actually really suits you.”

For a moment, he stood there just staring at her as she smiled back at him. It was then that he wanted to tell her. He couldn’t tell her how he felt himself falling in love with her already but he didn’t just want to hang out with her anymore either. 

“Aren’t you a little early for out movie,” she asked while walking over to the kitchen.

“Um, yeah I… I uh,” he could feel himself starting to lose his nerve. “I was hungry so I thought maybe we could go out for dinner before the movie?”

“Rob,” y/n sighed. “The movie was already pushing it, but dinner and a movie just screams date night.”

That was it. That was all he needed to lose his nerve completely. They both seemed to be completely comfortable with each other and with how she just reacted, he knew his revelation would scare her away.

Trying not to let on that what she said had gotten to him, he put on a smile. “I’m pretty sure you are the one who says you will never turn down someone offering you food.”

“Oh great you are one of those guys that listens to a girl when she talks,” she replied, playfully rolling her eyes and grabbing her bag of the counter. “Well, luckily for you, I was already to go when you got here.”

As they walked out of her apartment and into the hallway, she stopped and turned, placing a hand on his arm. “Hey, are you sure everything is okay?”

All he could muster was a nod, and she smiled as if completely reassured before continuing down the hallway and that small action made him wonder. Something about her was different than any other person he had met, something that made it so easy for him to have feelings for her and to open up to her, but even with how strongly she felt about not being in a relationship she, to an extent, had seemed to let him get close as well.


	5. Clinging to a path that doesn't let me choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob can't stop thinking about the way he really feels about you

Rob’s POV  
“Robbie are you sure you’re okay?” She asked as they walked towards the restaurant. “Something about you seems off tonight.”

Her question caught him off guard. He was trying so hard to act like nothing was bothering him, and thought he had been succeeding.  
“Well, you weren’t kidding when you said you would be calling me Robbie from now on, were you?” he responded with a chuckle, trying to change the subject.

“Nope and I will be using your middle name a lot too, because I find it adorable as well.”

Shaking his head, he stepped around her, and opened the door to the restaurant. “You know you better be careful y/n, you’re a beautiful woman and if you keep talking about how adorable I am, I might start thinking you have fallen for me and that might lead me to think that I have a chance with you.”

His heart stopped. Why did he just say that? When it came to y/n, everything seemed to just be happening, without any explanation, and he was starting to get worried that he would say something that would scare her away. Expecting the worse he slowly turned around, but found her looking back at him, with a small smile and this look in her eyes that he couldn’t quite decipher. 

Reader’s POV

Something wasn’t right with him. You weren’t for sure how you were able to feel it, after only knowing him for a short time, but there it was, and it was all in those blue eyes. His eyes were the most expressive thing about him. You had been watching him all night and you just couldn’t shake that feeling, but the thing that really had you confused was why it was bothering you in the first place. It was like this overwhelming feeling had came over you making you want to do anything you could to get that look to go away.

“You know you better be careful y/n, you’re a beautiful woman and if you keep talking about how adorable I am, I might start thinking you have fallen for me and that might lead me to think that I have a chance with you.”

Stopping dead in your tracks you watched him as he opened the door and held it open for you. That was it, that was all it took for you to realize what was happening. Maybe it was the fact that he had called you beautiful, but the truth was you’d felt yourself falling for him since you first met. There was a reason why you had let him get close so fast, a reason why you were so comfortable with each other and you knew it all along, you just had to admit it to yourself. 

As you stood there, looking at him you could feel a smile trying to form on your face. You were completely smitten by Rob, by his baby blue’s and boyish grin. By his mannerisms and how everyone loved him because when you look at him you just knew that he was the sweetest, most special person you would ever meet. You also knew that you needed to put an end to things before this went too far.  
An awkward silence filled the air while you ate dinner, but every time you thought you had found the courage to bring it up, something would stop you, and you would begin thinking about what might happen if you didn’t. The truth was you actually did want to be with him, but just as much as you wanted too, you couldn’t let yourself do it.

“Y/n?” Rob asked softly, still concentrating on his glass. “Is there really no chance that you might be willing to go out with me?”

Looking up, his eyes met yours and you could feel yourself starting to lose your nerve again.

“So earlier, you really were hoping that you had a chance?” 

He nodded in response. “Look y/n, I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t looking for a relationship and I don’t want you to think I was leading you on, but there’s just something special about you that I can’t explain, something that has made our connection come so easily, and makes me feel different than I ever have before.”

You agreed with everything he said and that scared you even more, giving you the jolt you needed to say something.

“Rob,” you sighed. “I think that if you are really starting to feel like that then we need to stop this before we let it go too far.”

Luckily, it was just then that the waiter came back with the check, and you made sure not to waste any time standing and heading towards the door. The walk back to your building was spent in complete silence, until you had arrived back at your door.

“You know we could try it,” he said while looking down at his feet. “We don’t have to say we are dating for the purpose of it going somewhere, we can just do what we have been doing. We can take our time, have a relationship, and just let whatever happens, happen, like it is now.”

“Rob,” you pleaded. “You just don’t get it. I’m not beautiful or special and the fact that you already think that means that, that “just take our time” part is going to lead to it being something more and I won’t put myself in that position.”

You were starting to panic, and by the warmth radiating from your cheeks you knew it was starting to show too. For a couple minutes he just stood there looking at you, before reaching a hand up to gently smooth a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Who were you before they broke your heart?” he asked, closing the gap between you. “Who made you think that you aren’t beautiful and lead you to believe you can’t trust someone to love you?”

You’re heart began to race, and placing your hand on the back of his head, you leaned in and placed your lips on his. Of all the things you thought about saying, there was only one thing you really wanted to do, and for once, you were finally able to forget why you were even scared in the first place.

“Okay,” you whispered, pulling back. “Let’s try it.”


	6. I think I'd miss you if we'd never met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rob have your first official date

The next morning you were sitting on your couch, with a bowl of cereal as you watched an episode of one of your favorite TV shows. Well, you were trying to watch the show, really you couldn’t stop thinking about Rob, and how the events of the night before had unfolded. You just couldn’t shake the feeling like your life had just drastically changed, but soon the vibration of your phone against your leg was snapping you back into reality.

Rob-  
“Can we go on a date tonight?”

As you read Rob’s text you couldn’t help but let out a giggle at how he was wasting no time.

Y/N-  
“Don’t you think we should wait a couple days? You know, to keep with the whole not really pushing this, thing.”

For the next few minutes you watched the text bubbles fading in and out, and you could just imagine Rob sitting there, typing and deleting what he had wrote. Going back and forth, afraid of saying something that might upset you. That was something else you had noticed about him. He was always afraid of doing something that might make someone angry.

Rob-  
“Don’t you think that we have kind of already been dating? I mean I’m pretty sure I was coming over everyday because I wanted to see you, and I think we just kind of started dating subconsciously. We weren’t looking for a relationship so I think we just picked something to do that didn’t remind of us dating so we could still be together. Besides, we’re just going to keep going like we are right?”

You were really starting not to like how much you and Rob seemed to be on the same page, or how easily it seemed for the two of you to connect.

Y/n-  
“Okay, but don’t expect me to dress up, I’m not the kind of girl to dress up and show off just for a man, if you haven’t realized already.”

Rob-  
“Oh y/n, you don’t have to show off to get people’s attention, trust me. Just don’t think I’ll be showing off for you either. :) I’ll see you tonight at our regular time.”

Later that night, you slipped on a pair of denim capris and a white, collared, buttoned down shirt, only putting on the bare minimum makeup possible. Maybe saying that you weren’t going to show off for him at all was stretching it just a little bit. You were never going to admit this, but just like the night of your first “not date” date, you couldn’t seem to wait, and found yourself all dressed and waiting for him, almost an hour early.

Just like clockwork, six o’clock came and Rob showed up at your door with a sack of food and one red rose in his hand.

“What is this?” you asked as you took the rose.

“I know what you’re going to say, but it’s only one rose,” he stated excitedly. “One rose isn’t showing off for you, like a bouquet of roses would be.”

You let out a laugh. “It’s beautiful Robbie, but I was actually surprised to see the sack of food in your hands.”

“Well the only reason you agreed to try is because I said we would keep doing things like we were, so I kinda don’t want to mess that up.”

“Somehow I don’t think you are going to that,” you replied with a smile, stepping aside to let him in.

A little bit later you had just finished eating dinner and Rob started cleaning up, putting the used containers and utensils back in the sacks. The look he got on his face when he was concentrating, somehow made him even more adorable and it had you completely and utterly distracted.

“So now that we are actually trying this whole dating thing does that mean you are going to elaborate on what you said about not being like your dad?”

“But, wait a minute, I thought we were taking our time?” he asked, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. 

“Very true, but one of us had brought that up before we had even made this little arrangement.”

Sitting down on the couch he turned to face you and put his arm around you, resting it on the back of the sofa. “Well, I usually don’t even say that much about it, so the fact that I said that at all means quite a bit. It really sums up everything you need to know.”

“So whatever happened, made you think that you can’t trust yourself to be in a relationship? Because from what I have seen, and this is only in a week of knowing you, you are probably incapable of being anything but a decent guy.”

Dropping his head, a soft, bashful, smile formed on his face. “Decent? So if you think I’m decent that means you were calling me adorable because I really did have a chance?”

You were trying your best not to let him see that he had an effect on you, but in the end that boyish grin had won out.   
“If you’re scared then why do you want to be with me? I am not a person you look at and go, I’m afraid of being in a relationship, but this girl looks like she is the perfect one to help me out with that.”

He took a moment to think about it, before continuing. “I think that it’s too early to tell you everything that has been going on in my mind lately, but I can tell you, that from that first time I saw you I thought about how I would miss you if we had never met.”


	7. I Wanna Wake up with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say you and Rob had, had a hectic week at work was an understatement. You were filming almost all day and all night, and though you were both still trying to “not push things,” it seemed you had fallen into a comfortable schedule.
> 
> Chapter six inspired by I Wanna Wake with You by Boris Gardiner

A Week Later

When the blaring sound of an alarm, you reached over onto the end table and shut it off with a groan. For just a couple seconds you laid there trying to find the strength to wake up, but suddenly became aware of the arm wrapped tightly around your waist. 

You and Rob wanted to spend time together, and with your busy schedules, that meant taking whatever you could get. Which also met going back to your place for a quick dinner before passing out. The first night he had stayed over, you both had been so tired that you just fell asleep in the middle of eating, and since things weren’t about to slow up, you suggested that maybe he just stayed over the rest of the week to save time. 

Placing your hand over his you smiled. You were starting to wonder if maybe you suggested it, because you loved waking up with him. Every night he would promise to stay on his side of the bed and every morning you would wake up to find him pressed up against you with his arms wrapped tightly around you.

“Robbie?” Still under his arm, you turned over onto your back, and patted his hand. “Robbie it’s time to get up.”

Just as you had done earlier, he let out a moan, hiding his face in the pillow. Wanting to give him a few seconds to wake up, you waited before trying again.

“Hey you,” you teased, brushing your fingertips up his arm. “I can see you’re really comfortable here, but we have to get up.”

This got his head to shoot up, before he looked down at the arm he had draped over your waist and quickly removed it. “I’m sorry y/n, I didn’t mean too.”

“Are you sure about that Rob?”

The moment you said it you could see him starting to become anxious, just like a little kid who had just been caught doing something bad.

Letting out a giggle you propped yourself up on your elbow to look at him. “I think you do do it on purpose and I think that is because you are a lover.”

“A lover?” he asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Yes a lover or affectionate. I’m thinking you are one of those people who responds better to touch than words, and that I have woken up everyday this week with your arms around me because you are a cuddler.”

“And is that... a bad thing?” he asked you hesitantly. 

“No, definitely not,” you responded. “But that’s only because you are unusually adorable for a grown man anyways.”

“So if you’re okay with it,” he said, snaking his arm back around you. “That means I can keep doing it?”

“I don’t think I really have a choice do I? I think the only way you would stop is if I made you start sleeping somewhere else.”

“Would you like me to start sleeping somewhere else?” he questioned, blue eyes fixated on yours.

Those damn boyish good looks and sweet personality were a deadly mixture, and he had you wanting a lot of things. Things that you always wanted, but hadn’t even thought of being a possibility until Rob. Something had begun, something swift and powerful that you truly believed had left you both defenseless and you also knew that you needed to do your best to slow down and not do something that you would regret.


	8. Amazing Just the Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob shows you that some people are worth the effort.
> 
> Chapter eight inspired by Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.

As soon as you and Rob had gotten to work that morning, you were shoved in your opposite directions to start getting ready for the day, but as you walked back out of your dressing room, you found Rob waiting right outside your door.

“Wow!” he exclaimed with wide eyes. “You look...”

“I look ridiculous,” you interrupted. 

They were having your character start a new job as a waitress in a cocktail bar, and for a reason unknown to you that meant you had to wear a tight, black dress, with knee high panty hoes, that made the ensemble look more like a piece of lingerie than anything. You never liked wearing things that brought attention to yourself as it was and the fact that you had to wear this in front of what would be millions of people, had you feeling even more self conscious. 

“I was actually going to say, you look beautiful,” he continued.

“No offense Robbie but your opinion doesn’t count,” you replied, as you started walking down the hallway. “You’re a guy, of course you think the tiny, black dress, stripper outfit looks sexy.”

As you kept walking you noticed Rob had started to take off his sweatshirt.

“Here y/n, why don’t you take this, I can tell you’re uncomfortable.”

Taking it from him, he gave you a reassuring smile as he started back down the hallway and you slipped on the jacket. You ended up getting a lot of use out of Rob’s sweatshirt, putting it on whenever you had a break, and actually, you kind of liked having it. Every time you would put it on you would wrap the fabric around you and get lost in his scent, realizing even more why women always liked to wear their boyfriends clothes. 

A couple times you looked over and found him smiling at you, and once he even called you out. “Someone’s looking kinda comfy huh?” You were comfortable and everyday it shocked you more and more, how easily it was for Rob to make you feel safe. Then you thought about how he offered you his jacket because he noticed you were uncomfortable, how he seemed to pay no attention to how provocatively dressed you were, and you realized that you felt the way that you did because you had fallen completely in love with him.

Later that night when you were getting ready for your date, that realization had you ready to do something that you didn’t think you would ever do. You curled your hair, left your heavy makeup on from the day, and put on that blue dress that still contained it’s tags, and when you opened your door, Rob once again greeted you with a dropped jaw. 

“I.. you… wow!” he stuttered, awkwardly. 

With a smile, you started to walk out your door and pass him, his eyes following your every movement.

“Wait a minute, I thought you refused to get dressed up and show off for a guy,” he said, catching up to walk along beside of you.

Smiling, you just shrugged your shoulders, and the two of you walked the rest of the way to the elevator in silence, but Rob’s eyes never left you.

“You know, I meant what I said earlier, y/n, I don’t think you are sexy.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth he dropped his head and let out a sigh. “What I mean is you are sexy, but only because of how beautiful you are. You are amazing, but you don’t go out of your way to make people see you, and really you can wear anything and all I will see is the same thing I do everyday.”

Feeling your cheeks beginning to redden, you quickly looked down at the ground, but even then you couldn’t help but smile.

“In answer to your question,” you replied looking back up at him. “I do refuse to show off for just some guy. Now you however? I’m starting to think that you might be worth the effort.”


	9. Too Me You Are Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a date you and Rob both start to realize you can't ignore your true feelings

As the night progressed you could feel yourself slipping, pushing away your fears, and falling for him even more somehow. With fingers intertwined you walked down the street to a little italian place, making small talk as you walked, and once you had arrived and were waiting for a table to open up, Rob excused himself. Saying he had to go the restroom, only to come back with a small bundle of assorted flowers. He almost seemed perfect, and the way things had been so far, he had you believing that you might be able to have that perfect, movie romance, that you always wanted. There was no way, though. Perfect didn’t exist, and the perfect man definitely didn’t, but really you knew that if you didn’t feel that way, you wouldn’t’ve even wanted to give him the chance. 

Accept for the time he had spent getting you flowers, he never once took his eyes off of you, and it had you feeling nervous, but also like you were the most special person in the world. Those eyes were something special and just like that night that he wanted to ask you to be something more than friends, you saw a look that you hadn’t quite seen before until finally he spoke up.

“Y/n?” Looking up at him, he paused, before shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I just… I won't mess this up.”

From day one it had baffled you, how easily the two of you connected, and that’s how you could pretty much guess what he wanted to say. 

“Robbie, I still don’t think you are capable of messing anything up, but you never know unless you say something right?”

Nodding, he took a deep breath and let it out. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you y/n. Actually I know I’m in love with you and somehow It just keeps deepening. Like when I wake up next to you everyday, or see you walking around in my sweatshirt just because you don’t realize how beautiful you are, but then come out wearing that dress because you think I’m worth the effort. Which by the way, wearing my sweatshirt did not help you to look any less beautiful.”

You tried to deny it, tried to make excuses for letting him into your life by saying “It’s fine just as long as we keep acting like just friends,” but deep down you had known all along what was happening, and you didn’t know why but now that you actually heard him say it, all the feelings from the day no longer mattered and you were scared out of your mind.

“Robbie, I already told you I’m not special or beautiful,” you said, voice cracking. “I don’t want you building me up to be something to you that I’m just not capable of.”

“And I already told you that you are,” he replied firmly. “You are already everything to me just how you are, and whoever made you think that you aren’t capable of being that to someone is an asshole!”

“That’s what you don’t understand Rob, it was everyone! It was every single friend, family member, or random person that I let in. I meant nothing to every single person that has been in my life and they made sure I knew that, before eventually disappearing without saying a word. The only people that stayed were my parents and that was because they had too which they made perfectly clear by telling me I was nothing more than a piece of property.”

You hadn’t even realized that all the people in the restaurant were staring at you and once you did, you shot up off your chair.

“Look, you are perfect, really,” you continued, now whispering. “Everything you say I am to you, you are to me, and no matter how hard I tried I fell in love with you too, but everyone leaves and though I believe with everything inside of me that you are better than anyone I’ve ever met, I just won’t let anyone else hurt me.” 

Spinning around you rushed out the door and started to head back to your building, not stopping or turning around until you got to the elevator and once you did you noticed Rob was right beside you. On the ride up to your floor, you could cut the tension with a knife, and not a single word was said until the doors opened back up and you had started to walk out.

“They’re all assholes by the way. All I have thought about since I met you was how I want to do whatever it takes to get you to feel as beautiful as you are. I don’t understand how people can just walk out on who they are supposed to love, my dad did it too, but I will never put you through that.”

Closing the gap between you, he brought his hands up to the side of your face. “The only thing that has ever really made me angry was that my dad could leave an amazing woman, who gave him a family, behind, but that was until I found out that people have led you to believe you deserve to be treated like that.”

You couldn’t help but notice how dark his eyes had become. They were darker than you had ever seen them. He didn’t like confrontation or being angry at people and seeing how worked up he seemed to be getting over you meant something. 

Placing your hands on his chest, you gripped the fabric of his shirt, and crashed your lips into his, causing him to stumble backwards against the wall. His hands moved down to your waist and yours wrapped around his neck, as the kiss went on until you both were out of breath.

“Are you really sure?” you asked pulling back to look at him. “How can you be sure this is going to be any different?”

“It’s because to me you are perfect,” he responded, softly. “And I’m not going to be okay unless I can make you feel as perfect as you are.”


	10. Baby I'm Alright with Just a Kiss Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have realized you can’t deny your true feelings for each other, you find it hard to hold back.

With your heated embrace picking up right where it had left off, you stumbled through the front door of you apartment before landing on your couch.   
You loved the way his soft, brown, curls felt as you raked your fingers through it, and how his fingertips felt on your skin. You loved being able to breath in his scent and how his hands wrapped around you so tightly. Really it was just that you loved everything about him. Slowly pulling back, he brought his hands up, brushing his fingers across your jaw, to play with a strand of hair that laid loosely across your neck.   
“We.. I need to slow down,” he said letting out a breath. “It’s just, everything you said, it made me understand what you had been saying about not wanting to date and even though I want this, even though I want you, I want to make sure we do this so you are comfortable.”  
“You’re right,” you replied softly. “Whatever this is that we found is only so great because we didn’t force it. We should just let things keep going the way they have been.”  
Nodding, he let out another shaking breath, and before you knew it his lips were back on yours.  
“Nope,” he stated, pulling away quickly. “I’m sorry y/n. I said I was going, so I need to.”  
You’re heart was pounding in your ears, and as you let your hands fall down to rest on his chest, you could feel his was beating just as hard.  
“What are we supposed to do now?” you asked.   
You were so close that your lips were almost touching, and it was taking everything you had not to start kissing him again.  
“I’m thinking for now I should just kiss you goodnight, and then go back to my place.”  
Standing up, he took your hand and started walking you towards the front door, and opening it before turning to face you.  
“Are you sure you want to go, Rob? You could stay and we could cross another movie off the list or…”  
Seeing those blue eyes looking back at you was all you needed to start losing your grip again, and you knew if he stayed you weren’t going to be able to take things slow either.  
“Trust me, I don’t want to leave,” he responded while shaking his head. “But somehow you are even more beautiful now than you were when we started this night, and I know I won’t be strong enough to stay and still keep taking things slow.”  
You didn’t want him to leave either, but you also knew you wouldn’t be able to be with him the rest of the night, and have things not progress, and this time when he leaned in, he just brushed his lips against yours, giving you what you knew had to of been one of the softest, most romantic kisses a guy had ever given a girl.  
“Goodnight beautiful.”  
“Goodnight, Robbie,” you replied with a smile.


	11. I can't fight this feeling anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty self explanatory

You didn’t know who had him so upset, not for sure, but a small part of you kind of suspected who it had been. You didn’t want to push him, and keeping with the theme of not rushing things you wondered if it was something you should even get involved in. You didn’t like seeing him upset though, which is why you were perfectly okay letting him lay right where he was, and in the end, let your heart win.

“Rob? Are you okay?” you asked, still rubbing his head. 

His shoulders rose and fell as he let out a sigh, but he didn’t answer.

“You were talking to your dad, weren’t you?” 

Sitting up, he forced a smile, and patted your knee. “You know what, I think I’m going to get out of here for a while.”

He must of been able to see the look of protest on your face because he continued.

“Look I don’t really handle things well when it comes to my dad and I’m just really afraid of scaring you away. I don’t even know how I was able to tell you the little bit I did, when I don’t even talk to my own family about it. So, I am going to go forget about this asshole, and then I’ll come back and give you a great date night.”

Reaching up you took his face in your hands. You didn’t want him to leave and you also wanted to do whatever you could to get that look out of his eyes. Which was probably why you didn’t think to stop before you had started speaking. 

“You know, I have not seen or spoken to my family in five years, and it’s been another almost eleven years since I saw my birth father.” 

“What?” he questioned, jaw dropped. “Have you been alone for five years?”

You could feel your throat starting to close up, but the way he was looking at you. It was the look of someone who was in love, and you couldn’t ignore that.

“Um, well, I had a roommate,” you answered. “Her parents were great, at including me at Christmases and Thanksgivings, which I’m thankful for, and she has her moments when she is great too, but that’s just it, there’s only moments. By that point, you kind of prefer to be alone, then put your faith in someone who isn’t really there.”

For the longest time he just sat there staring at you, then you noticed the small frown on his face.

“Thank you for telling me that,” he said softly. “You didn’t have to though.”

Caressing his cheek with your thumb, you smiled. “I didn’t want you to feel like you had to leave, or like you were the only one who has things that are hard to deal with. I mean look at how many times I had to tell you I didn’t want to be in a relationship. For me I dealt with the mess, by keeping everyone at arm's length and watching every romantic movie out there so I could build standards of a relationship I thought nobody would ever be able to touch.” 

“You are so, incredibly beautiful, y/n.”

Bringing his hands up to your neck, he tangled his fingers in your hair and leaned forward, placing his lips on yours. It wasn’t long before things had once again started to heat up and Rob pulled away again.

“Oh boy we are in big trouble,” he stated, “Big, big trouble.”

Rob’s POV

“Hey! You know what I forgot to order dinner. I’m hungry, are you hungry?” Shooting up, he went back over to the counter and grabbed his phone, Unsuccessfully trying to dial the number for takeout. “Y/n I forgot what I was doing. What was I doing?”

Looking up, Rob noticed how y/n was looking at him, with her beautiful smile, and this adoring look in her blue eyes. God he loved her eyes, because unlike his they were always a dark blue. Dark and shimmering like a sapphire. Y/n was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She had this long, wavy, dark brown hair, and though she was so, so sexy, It wasn’t the usual kind of sexy. She was the classic kind of sexy were all you saw was how perfect she was. He had been in love with her from the moment he saw her, and that is why it surprised him to fall even more every time he looked at her. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re back to normal Robbie,” she said, grinning wider. “And I think you were going to order dinner.” 

Setting the phone back on the counter, he walked back over, and leaned over the back of the sofa, lifting her chin to kiss her. Snaking her hand to the back of his neck she sat up on her knees, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and they didn’t pull away until their hearts were pounding and they were almost out of breath.

“Did I mention we were in big trouble,” Rob chuckled. “I don’t know how much longer I am going to be able to keep taking it slow when I fall more in love with you everyday.”

“Oh yeah and what was it today?” she replied with a smirk. “I think I need examples of my awesomeness.”

“Today it was how you let me lay with my head in your lap, and how you opened up to me, just to make me feel better.” 

Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on her lips, before giving her a smile. “When you said earlier that you thought you would never find someone live up to your high standards, did you say that because I do? Or am? Maybe?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “I also think that maybe we need a day or two to try and calm down, because I don’t know how much longer we will be able to hold back either.”

Rob really didn’t want to spend a day without y/n, but maybe she was right. Truth be told Rob was willing to try it, because he really wondered if it was even going to be enough.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he went back to his apartment. He dragged his feet the whole way, and tried to head back a couple times, but eventually he made it back. He was just about ready to go to bed, and try to forget about how bad he wanted her, when there were three, fast paced knocks on the front door. When he opened it, there stood y/n, trying to catch her breath.

“I don’t want to wait,” she panted while shaking her head. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”


	12. I can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

You didn’t know who had him so upset, not for sure, but a small part of you kind of suspected who it had been. You didn’t want to push him, and keeping with the theme of not rushing things you wondered if it was something you should even get involved in. You didn’t like seeing him upset though, which is why you were perfectly okay letting him lay right where he was, and in the end, let your heart win.  
“Rob? Are you okay?” you asked, still rubbing his head.   
His shoulders rose and fell as he let out a sigh, but he didn’t answer.  
“You were talking to your dad, weren’t you?”   
Sitting up, he forced a smile, and patted your knee. “You know what, I think I’m going to get out of here for a while.”  
He must of been able to see the look of protest on your face because he continued.  
“Look I don’t really handle things well when it comes to my dad and I’m just really afraid of scaring you away. I don’t even know how I was able to tell you the little bit I did, when I don’t even talk to my own family about it. So, I am going to go forget about this asshole, and then I’ll come back and give you a great date night.”  
Reaching up you took his face in your hands. You didn’t want him to leave and you also wanted to do whatever you could to get that look out of his eyes. Which was probably why you didn’t think to stop before you had started speaking.   
“You know, I have not seen or spoken to my family in five years, and it’s been another almost eleven years since I saw my birth father.”   
“What?” he questioned, jaw dropped. “Have you been alone for five years?”  
You could feel your throat starting to close up, but the way he was looking at you. It was the look of someone who was in love, and you couldn’t ignore that.  
“Um, well, I had a roommate,” you answered. “Her parents were great, at including me at Christmases and Thanksgivings, which I’m thankful for, and she has her moments when she is great too, but that’s just it, there’s only moments. By that point, you kind of prefer to be alone, then put your faith in someone who isn’t really there.”  
For the longest time he just sat there staring at you, then you noticed the small frown on his face.  
“Thank you for telling me that,” he said softly. “You didn’t have to though.”  
Caressing his cheek with your thumb, you smiled. “I didn’t want you to feel like you had to leave, or like you were the only one who has things that are hard to deal with. I mean look at how many times I had to tell you I didn’t want to be in a relationship. For me I dealt with the mess, by keeping everyone at arm’s length and watching every romantic movie out there so I could build standards of a relationship I thought nobody would ever be able to touch.”   
“You are so, incredibly beautiful, y/n.”  
Bringing his hands up to your neck, he tangled his fingers in your hair and leaned forward, placing his lips on yours. It wasn’t long before things had once again started to heat up and Rob pulled away again.  
“Oh boy we are in big trouble,” he stated, “Big, big trouble.”  
Rob’s POV  
“Hey! You know what I forgot to order dinner. I’m hungry, are you hungry?” Shooting up, he went back over to the counter and grabbed his phone, Unsuccessfully trying to dial the number for takeout. “Y/n I forgot what I was doing. What was I doing?”  
Looking up, Rob noticed how y/n was looking at him, with her beautiful smile, and this adoring look in her blue eyes. God he loved her eyes, because unlike his they were always a dark blue. Dark and shimmering like a sapphire. Y/n was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She had this long, wavy, dark brown hair, and though she was so, so sexy, It wasn’t the usual kind of sexy. She was the classic kind of sexy were all you saw was how perfect she was. He had been in love with her from the moment he saw her, and that is why it surprised him to fall even more every time he looked at her.   
“I’m glad to see that you’re back to normal Robbie,” she said, grinning wider. “And I think you were going to order dinner.”   
Setting the phone back on the counter, he walked back over, and leaned over the back of the sofa, lifting her chin to kiss her. Snaking her hand to the back of his neck she sat up on her knees, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and they didn’t pull away until their hearts were pounding and they were almost out of breath.  
“Did I mention we were in big trouble,” Rob chuckled. “I don’t know how much longer I am going to be able to keep taking it slow when I fall more in love with you everyday.”  
“Oh yeah and what was it today?” she replied with a smirk. “I think I need examples of my awesomeness.”  
“Today it was how you let me lay with my head in your lap, and how you opened up to me, just to make me feel better.”   
Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on her lips, before giving her a smile. “When you said earlier that you thought you would never find someone live up to your high standards, did you say that because I do? Or am? Maybe?”  
“Maybe,” she shrugged. “I also think that maybe we need a day or two to try and calm down, because I don’t know how much longer we will be able to hold back either.”  
Rob really didn’t want to spend a day without y/n, but maybe she was right. Truth be told Rob was willing to try it, because he really wondered if it was even going to be enough.  
Placing a kiss on her forehead, he went back to his apartment. He dragged his feet the whole way, and tried to head back a couple times, but eventually he made it back. He was just about ready to go to bed, and try to forget about how bad he wanted her, when there were three, fast paced knocks on the front door. When he opened it, there stood y/n, trying to catch her breath.  
“I don’t want to wait,” she panted while shaking her head. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”


	13. Let's Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to stop waiting

Rob hadn’t even been gone five minutes and you had spent the whole time fighting every urge to run after him. You knew there was no way you were going to be able to last the whole night feeling like this, and you definitely weren’t going to be able to go a couple days of not seeing him.  
“Nope. You can’t go after him. You need to go slow and besides sex only complicates things.”  
Throwing your hands up in the air, you said “Fuck it” and started running towards his apartment. There had never been a day where you had thought so little about not letting someone get close. Every minute was spent thinking about how much you wanted Rob. You wanted to be with him. You wanted to help him feel better, and were evening willing to talk about something you never talked about to make that happen. The truth was, you had brought up how you thought nobody could reach those standards because you were really starting to think Rob was that person.  
Before you knew it, you were there. Knocking on his door, knowing without a doubt, that’s where you wanted to be.   
“I don’t want to wait,” you stated, as soon as your eyes locked. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”  
Throwing your arms around his neck, you crashed your lips into his, walking him backwards into the apartment, and slamming the door shut behind you. Once your heart had slowed down enough that it wasn’t pounding in your ears and you felt that the most had been made of that moment, you pulled back, resting your forehead against his. You pulled back because you needed one more push of reassurance.   
“I don’t want this if it’s going to change things,” you whispered. “I don’t want you to change just because you’ve had sex with me once.”  
Reaching up, he held your face in his hands to look into your eyes adoringly. “I’m not looking to have sex with you, I want to make love to you.”  
With your heart starting to race again, you took a shaky breath, in and out. That was the little push you needed when deep down you didn’t even really need it.   
Taking your hand, he lead you into the bedroom, before taking you back in his arms. His kiss was deep, and romantic, as he laid you down on the bed and placed himself on top of you, but that was just the start of it. Every move he made, from the way he touched you, to the way he nibbled at your neck, was perfect. It was like he was taking his time to make sure he gave every inch of you the attention it deserved and you knew that was the difference between having sex and making love.  
Kneeling over you, he helped you slip out of your pants and shirt, leaving you in nothing but your bra and underwear, before running his hand up your body and over your breast.   
“God, you are perfect,” he exclaimed. “And way out of my league.”  
Letting out a giggle you started working the fabric of his t-shirt up his body, as Rob kissed a path from your lips, down your jawline back to that sweet spot on your neck that you had no idea existed till a few minutes ago. Discarding his shirt on the floor, you took your time letting your fingertips cover every inch of his skin. Wanting to make sure you never forget how warm he felt, or the cut of every muscle, you racked them from his arms, up and across his broad shoulders to his chest, then gently down his back, before undoing his jeans and pushing them, along with his boxers down past his hips, so he could line himself up with your entrance.  
“Are you sure?” he asked. “Are you sure this is still what you want?”  
Biting your lip, you nodded and he gently pushed into you. Your back arched, but he didn’t start moving. You knew he was being considerate, but you wanted him with everything inside of you and couldn’t wait anymore. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you pulled him close.  
“Move,” you whispered, rubbing your hand over the back of his head. “It’s okay, I want you to move.”  
Kissing you softly, he did as you ask and just as before, you could feel the tenderness in every movement. Thrusting at a steady pace, he took one of you hands down from his neck, intertwining your fingers on the mattress next to you, bringing you a feeling of intimacy like you hadn’t known. You hadn’t expected such a feeling to come from having someone’s hands in yours, but it was like in that action who felt everything you and Rob could be together.  
Everything about being with Rob made you feel better than you ever had, and it wasn’t long before you could feel yourself getting close. Rob must of been too, because he started to move faster. Burying himself a little further inside of you with every rock of his hips, and nuzzling into the crook of your neck to go back to nibbling on that sweet spot. Your walls started closing around his throbbing erection, and you raked the fingers on your free hand across his back and up to grip in his hair just in time for the intensity of your orgasms to wash over you.   
Sex was something you had little experience with up to that point, but it had never left you feeling so blissfully high as you were after Rob. After you were laying in his arms with your head on his chest and he was stroking your hair. After you had made love.


End file.
